1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee and its method of manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf tees heretofore used are formed by cutting and shaving wood members or by molding utilizing a synthetic resin or the like.
With golf tees formed by cutting and shaving, however, cutting wastes and shavings resulting from the manufacturing process translates to a loss of resources. Even worse, the manufacture of golf tees by this method, which involves the cutting and shaving of wood, is troublesome.
The use of golf tees made by molding a synthetic resin or the like causes a spoiling of the environment because many of the tees are broken scattered in and the tee area, and since they neither weather nor decay they become a disposal problem.